The Bill Gates Gruff
by Shiann Reece
Summary: This is something of a spoof off of the Billy Goats Gruff. It's for a class, it's stupid, but it was fun to write.


The Three Bill Gates Gruff  
  
Once upon a time there were three anti-virus system brothers named the Bill Gates Gruff. They were named AGV, McCaffey, and Norton. They lived in an old, dilapidated computer network in the winter, but in the summer they longed to travel on a disk to a new, modern computer with Windows to learn new computer things and grow stronger. On their way to the disk, the three Bill Gates Gruff had to cross a rushing sea of bugs. But there was only one way to across the sea of bugs to the disk. It was an old file, full of weak files. And underneath the file there lived a terrible, ugly one-eyed virus. Nobody was allowed to cross the file without the virus's permission. He always infected them and ate them up. The smallest Bill Gate Gruff was named AGV and was first to reach the bridge. Blippity-blop, Blippity-blop went his programs as he ventured across the file. "Who's that blipping across my file?" growled the virus from under the file. "AGV, of the Bill Gates Gruff family," squeaked the smallest system in his little voice. "I'm only going up the file to the disk to go learn new things and grow stronger at Windows." "Oh no, you're not!" said the virus. "I'm going to infect you and eat you for breakfast!" "Oh no, please, Mr. Virus," pleaded the system. "I'm only the smallest and weakest Bill Gates Gruff. I'm much too tiny for you to infect, and I wouldn't taste very good. Why don't you wait for my brother McCaffey, the second Bill Gate Gruff? He's much bigger than me and would be much more tasty." The virus did not want to waste his time on a little system if there was a bigger and better one to infect and eat. "All right, you can cross my file," He roared. "Go and get fatter and full of information in the Windows computer and I'll eat you on your way back!" So the smallest Bill Gate Gruff blipped across and zipped to the other side. The virus did not have to wait long for the second Bill Gate Gruff. Bleepity-blip, Bleepity-blip went his programs as he ventured across the file. "Who's that bleeping across my file?" screamed the virus, suddenly appearing under the file. "I am McCaffey, of the Bill Gate Gruff family," said the second brother in his middle-sized voice. "I'm going up the file to the disk to grow stronger at the Windows computer." "Oh no you're not!" said the virus. "I'm going to eat you for breakfast." "Oh no, please," said the second system. "I may be bigger and more modern than the first Bill Gate Gruff, but I'm much smaller than my brother, the third Bill Gate Gruff. Why don't you wait for him? He would be much more fun to infect and a bigger meal than me." The virus was getting very hungry, but he did not want to waste his appetite on a middle-sized system if there were an even bigger, more modern one to come. "All right, you can cross my file," he rumbled. "Go and get fatter and more modern on the disk and go to Windows and I'll infect and eat you on the way back!" So the middle-sized Bill Gate Gruff scampered and bleeped across the file to the disk to go to the Windows computer. The virus did not have to wait long for the third Bill Gate Gruff. Blappity-blop, Blappity-blop went his programs as he zipped across the file. "Who's that blapping across my file?" roared the virus. "I am Norton, of the Bill Gate Gruff family, "said the third brother in a deep voice. "I am going to the disk to the Windows computer to learn new things." "Oh no, you're not!" said the virus as he clambered up the file. "I'm going to infect you and eat you for breakfast!" "That's what you think," said the biggest, most modern Bill Gate Gruff. Then he downloaded his programs, galloped across the file, and inputted them to the ugly virus. UP, up, up the virus went into the air, and then down, down, down he went as he was being cured and he fell into the sea of bugs below. He disappeared in the sea and was cured and gotten rid of. "So much for his breakfast," thought Norton, the biggest Bill Gate Gruff. "Now what about mine!" And he zipped and blapped in triumph over the file and to the disk to the Windows computer to join his brothers AGV and McCaffey. They downloaded many files and grew stronger and more modern and were never happier anti-virus systems. From then on anyone could cross the disk whenever they liked-thanks to the three Bill Gates Gruff.  
  
  
  
1. The protagonist is the three Bill Gates Gruff, but mainly Norton, the biggest anti-virus system. 2. The three brother systems want to cross the file to the disk to learn new things at the Windows computer. 3. The antagonist is a terrible, ugly, one-eyed virus who lives under the file. 4. The event that serves as the catalyst is that the three brothers want to cross the file and they all venture across it. 5. The three Bill Gates brothers try to cross the file, but the biggest dramatic action is when Norton, the biggest brother system, downloads files and cures the virus. 6. The virus threatens the three brothers that he will he eat them, and his biggest dramatic action is that he tries to infect Norton, the biggest system brother. 7. The first two brothers cross the bridge, but Norton cures the virus and his action is resolved when the virus is cured and disappears. Now anyone can cross the file anytime they want. 8. The climax is when the virus tried to infect and eat Norton for breakfast. All the Bill Gates brothers are happy in the end when they are all safely in the Windows computer learning the new, modern things. The climax should be a series of images showing the virus screaming, running at Norton and then in slow motion, the virus being cured as Norton gathered his strength and cured him with loud, dramatic music. The end would show the three system brothers smiling contentedly as they learned and grew stronger on the Windows computer. 


End file.
